My Bluebird
by romanianphantom
Summary: Two men, one heart...War breaks out and Raoul is forced to fight for the Confederate, leaving Christine. She volunteers as a nurse in Washington D.C where she meets General Erik Deslter of the Union army and forms a friendship with him. After he's released, Christine shruggles with who truly has her heart while both them fight for their homes and for her (Warning: war graphics)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so heres a third story of mine. I'm a huge Civil War buff so that's why I decided to write a story with the Civil War as the setting. So warning: this story will contain some battles and graphics of the battle so if you don't like reading about war and its horror, DON'T READ, you have been warned. Hope you guys enjoy this and I'll post soon but as I've stated before in the other two stories, I have graduation in less than a month so I'm extremely busy with that.**

Chapter One: North Caroline, 1860

The sound of a bird singing outside the window filled the room with its beautiful voice. The rays from the rising sun shined into the room while the soft breeze of spring blew past the curtains. The scent of flowers filled her lungs as she inhaled the lovely smell. Her eyes fluttered open, gazing upon the bluebird sitting just outside her window on a tree branch that stretched across her window. A smile came upon her face as she climbed out of bed.

"_Sing for my, my darling little bluebird…_" Her voice softly sang out to the bluebird as she walked over to the window. The bird sang back a song as she stood by the window, listening to the beautiful voice. Soon a knock came to her bedroom door and she turned around to face it. "Come in." The door opened and her mother came in.

"Christine, did you just wake?" Her mother asked as she walked over to her daughter to stand in front of her. "Oh my beautiful bluebird." She smiled. "Come, we have lots to do before the wedding."

"I'm nervous, mama."

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous on the day of your wedding. I was very nervous when I married your father. But Raoul is a wonderful man, you two grew up together, remember?" Christine nodded, remembering visiting the Chaney's plantation every summer and seeing Raoul. She had been friends with him ever since they had move here from France and had helped him with his English. "Now…" Her mother's voice brought her daughter back to Earth. "…let's get you ready." Nodding, Christine followed her mother out of the bedroom. She walked over to the washroom where a bath was ready for her. Removing her chemise, she stepped into the tub filled with warm water. One of the few slaves that they had, Martha, came in with soap for Christine's hair.

"Thank you." Christine politely said to the young woman. She smiled and nodded, always gracious of Christine's kindness. Taking the soap, Christine rubbed into her hair, her fingers massaging her scalp until foam started to form. Martha grabbed a bucket of water and poured on her hair, washing the soap out.

Once the soap was out, Martha got a towel for Christine. She stood up and wrapped the towel around her body as Martha wrapped her wet hair in a towel to dry. They walked back into the bedroom, over by a screen and a full-length mirror. Christine dried herself off before starting to get dressed. Putting on clean undergarments, she waiting for Martha to get her wedding dress ready. She stepped into the dress and helped Martha fasten the ties.

"You alright Christine?" Martha asked, noticing how nervous she was.

"I'm just…nervous, that's all." Christine answered.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. He's a good man and cares for you very much." Martha finished the ties in the back of the dress. They moved from the mirror to a table and Christine sat in the chair while Martha stood behind her. She removed the towel from her hair that was almost dry already. Martha grabbed a brush and gently began to brush the long hair. "You have such beautiful hair." Her hair was of a little brown with long curly locks that stretched down her back.

"You make it beautiful." Martha blushed a bit, making Christine smile. She then began to fix it, pinning it into a style that was popular in the South. Christine applied a little perfume, leaving out the make-up. She had always preferred a naturally lock. Once her hair was finished, she stood up and went over to the full-length.

"You look beautiful." Martha stated. Christine turned around to face the slave who for years has been a friend to her.

"Thank you. I am surely going to miss you when I have to leave." Martha smiled. "Wait, come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me." Christine repeated. "Come stay with me and Raoul, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I don't want my friend to be so far away." Martha couldn't help but be happy that Christine thought her as a friend instead of just a slave.

"Alright, I'll come." Christine smiled and hugged Martha. A knock came again at the door and both women looked to see Christine's father standing there.

"My…you look beautiful." He walked up to his daughter. "He is a lucky man."

"Thank you, Papa." A smile came to his face.

"Come, the carriage is waiting for us outside." Nodding, she followed him out of the house and into the carriage. Her mother was already inside and once Christine was in, the horses began to put the carriage towards the church. On the way to the church, Christine's mind began to wonder while nerves filled her. She wasn't completely nervous about the actually wedding, but of the wedding night. She had heard stories about what happened, but still was nervous. But a part of her wasn't nervous. She knew Raoul and that he loved her very much. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed her nerves and put on a smile just as the carriage pulled up in front of the church.

The ceremony flew by for Christine and before she knew it, she was a married woman. Taking Raoul's hand, they walked back down the aisle as people clapped for them. Soon the crowd of the people migrated over to Raoul's parents' house for the reception. Food was all ready to be served and band had finished tuning their instruments. People began to mingle with each other and fill their empty stomachs. Christine stood next to Raoul as people came up to them and congratulated them. Soon Raoul's older brother came up to them.

"Congrats to you two." He smiled at them, happy for his younger brother. "She is truly a wonderful woman, you're very lucky."

"Thank you Philippe." Raoul said to him before a little boy came running up to Philippe and hugged his leg. He picked up the little boy and kissed his head. Christine watched as Philippe hugged his son.

"He is going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up." Christine stated, making Philippe smile.

"Just like his father." Raoul added.

"Well I have to see where his sister went it, I'll talk to you two later." He said before walking away with the boy still in his arms. Christine sighed once Philippe was out of sight.

"What's wrong?" He asked his wife.

"Nothing wrong's, just a little tired. It's been a long day." Raoul smiled and kissed Christine.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked her.

"No I'm fine, I'm just going to get some food. I've been hungry all day." He nodded and let her go over to the table where the delicious food was sitting, waiting for her. She took a plate full of food before returning to Raoul who was talking to a few of his friends. Smiling, she went to sit at a table to eat her food. Soon Martha came over and sat down next to her. "Martha." Christine said with a smile.

"The carriage is all ready for when you're ready to leave. All your things are packed and already at the house." She informed Christine.

"You are coming with us, right?"

"Yes I am." Christine's smile grew bigger. "I'll let you to your food." She stood up and walked away to help the other slaves. Christine finished her food and soon the music began to play for the dancing. She grabbed Raoul's hand and led him to the dance floor. She knew he wasn't much of a dancer, but she loved to dance and was going to try and make him a dancer, well at least a good one. Several songs went by when Christine let Raoul take a break, but she continued to dance with either her friends or family. Soon the sun started to set and the party died down a bit. Raoul and Christine said bye to their guests before calling it a night. They went to the carriage and the driver pulled out of the driveway. The motion of the carriage made Christine a bit tired and she rested her head on his shoulder, falling asleep.

Soon Raoul woke her up as they pulled up to their new home. He got out of the carriage and held out his hand to help her out. Stepping out of the carriage, her eyes fell onto the house that will serve as their new home. Even though darkness set over the state, she could still see the colors of the house. Shades of grey painted over it with white on the two pillars in front of the door. They walked up to it and Raoul opened the door for her. Before she walked in, Raoul picked her up and carried her in bridal style. Setting her down, she looked around the place. Everything looked beautiful and she couldn't wait to live her life in this house.

"Come, you must be tired. It's been a long day." She nodded and they walked up to a door that led to the bedroom. Opening the door, she stepped inside and was filled with nerves. Raoul closed the door behind them and noticed her fear. "Christine…" She turned to look at him. "…would you like some help getting out of your dress?" He asked her. Unsure what to say, she only nodded. He walked over and helped with the ties in the back, loosening them until the dress became loose around her. It fell off of her and pooled around her feet, leaving her in her undergarments. He could see her shaking and turned her around to face him. "We don't have to." She looked up at him.

"What?" She was unsure if she heard him correctly.

"I know you're nervous and that's okay. We can wait until you are ready. I don't mind waiting, I want to make sure you are ready." A huge relief flowed through her.

"Thank you Raoul." A smile appeared on her face. She was so thankful that he understood.

"You're welcome." He kissed her forehead. "I love you Christine."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away to let her change out of her undergarments into her nightgown. He quickly changed out of his suit and into his nightclothes. Christine came out of the bathroom, all ready for bed. The two climbed into the warm bed, pulling the covers of them. She moved closer to Raoul as he put his arm around her. Her head gently rested on his chest and soon they drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Christine woke up to the light peering in through the window. Her eyes opened to see Raoul sleeping peacefully next to her. A smile came on her face as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes opened to gaze upon her, making his smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Chaney."

"Good morning Mr. Chaney." He kissed her lips.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her. She nodded and got out of the bed to put on a robe over her nightgown. He followed and they soon walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen where Martha was helping one of the slaves make breakfast.

"Morning Martha." Christine greeted her.

"Morning Mrs. Chaney, breakfast will be served soon." Martha told her as she continued to cook. Raoul went to grab two glasses before they sat down at the table. One of the slaves brought over fresh orange juice and poured it in their glasses. Breakfast was soon served and they ate the hot food. Once breakfast was over, Raoul had to get ready for work. Christine understood and helped him get ready. He kissed her before he left and walked out of the door. Christine changed into a dress before heading downstairs once more. She didn't know what to do now that she has the house to herself. Before she would help her mom around the house or go to the stables to visit the horses. But Raoul didn't have a stable, so she couldn't see the horses. "Excuse me Christine?" She turned to see Martha standing there.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Chaney told me that if you get bored, there is a library upstairs that you would like. He told me that you love to read." A smile came to Chrisitne's face.

"Thank you Martha." The young woman nod and walked away to work on her chores. Christine walked up the stairs and down the hallway till she found the library. Entering, she found the walls covered with book and smiled. She knew now that she wouldn't be so bored when Raoul had to leave for work. Walking over to a bookshelf, she gazed over the titles till one caught her attention. Pulling it out, she looked over the cover. She walked over to a little couch and sat on it, opening her book and reading the words inside.

Hours passed and soon she heard her name being called. Looking at the clock, she realized that Raoul was back and that it was almost dinner time. Setting the book down, she ran out of the room and downstairs to greet her husband who had come home from work. He put his hat down when he saw her and hugged her tightly. He pulled away to look at her.

"How was work?" She asked him as they walked into the dining room where the table was already set for dinner. He told her about his day in the office, telling her about the election coming up and the state feels about it. Christine didn't know much about politics since her father didn't talk much about it. Raoul decided to change the subject, seeing how Christine wasn't really interested in the topic. The food was set on the table and conversation settled until after the food was eaten. After dinner, the couple settled into the living room where a fire was lighted. Raoul sat by a desk so he could look over the cases while Christine decided to try her skills at knitting. A few hours passed by until Raoul yawned, tired and ready for bed.

"Ready Christine?" He asked her. She looked up from the knitting, seeing him tired.

"Yes." She answered. They stood up and Raoul made sure that the fire was low before leaving the living room. Entering the bedroom, Christine went over to grab Raoul's nightclothes. Walking back over to him, he set the clothes on the bed and took her hand in his. He pulled her close to him and gently kissed her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her in closer. She pulled away and turned around to, showing the buttons on her back. "Unbutton my dress please." Smiling, he hands went to work on the buttons until they were all undone. He helped slide the dress of her shoulders, letting it pool around her feet. She turned back around to help me rid of his cloths. Soon the last of their clothing was setting on the floor. She lay back on the bed, waiting for him. He joined her on the bed and covered her body with his. Her legs parted, allowing him to settle between them.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm sure." Leaning down, he kissed her lips as he slowly pushed himself in her. She gasped at the pain as he filled her. "It hurts…"

"Only for a moment." Trusting him, she tried to relax and sure enough, the pain soon ceased. His paced started gentle and slow, letting her get use to the feeling. Her body adjusted to his size and moved along with his. Her thighs gripped his waist as his paced quickened. His lips kissed her neck, making a moan escaped her mouth. She could feel her release coming as her walls tighten around her. She let out a cry as her release took over as well as his. He fell next to her, not wanting to crush her with his weight. He pulled her into his arms as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "_Sleep for me, my darling little bluebird…_" He softly sang to her. She smiled as her eyes gently closed and welcomed sleep in her husband's arms.

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: next chapter for the new story. Hope you guys are enjoying it.**

**Warning: Erik won't be introduced for another few chapters (sadly)**

Chapter Two: Virginia

The kitchen soon started to smell like dinner as Martha and Christine cooked the food. It had been several weeks since the wedding and Christine couldn't be happier. Raoul had been a wonderful husband, making her realize just how lucky she was to have him. She began to hum a little tune as she washed the vegetables.

"You seem very happy today." Martha stated as she cut the clean potatoes.

"I am very happy today; it's a beautiful day outside…" She pointed to the summer weather outside the window. "…and Raoul will be home son with news on his promotion." Christine said, drying her hands with a towel. "I hope he gets it; he's worked so hard the last few years."

"I am sure he will get it." Christine smiled and went to set the table. "I can do that, it's my job anyway."

"Martha, how many times do I have to tell you that to me, you are not a slave? You're my friend and I want to help." Martha smiled. "Now I'm going to set the table before Raoul comes home." She went into the china closet and grabbed two plates. She set the table just as Raoul came through the front door.

"Christine?" He called out to her, wondering where she was. He could smell the food cooking in the kitchen and his stomach growled.

"Raoul…" Her voice made him turn his head to see Christine walked to him. His arms opened wide to wrap around her, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you too." A smile came to his face. He loosened a bit so she could look up at him. "How was work?" She asked him.

"I got the promotion." He answered, knowing that was what she wanted to hear. Her smile grew and she flew her arms back around him.

"I'm so happy for you." And she was happy, she knew he deserved it. However, she could tell that he wasn't as happy as she was. "Raoul what is it?" She asked him.

"Come I'll tell you once we sit down." She nodded and they walked into the dining room where the food was already setting. They sat down at the table and Christine knew this wasn't good. He took his glass and took a sip of the drink.

"Raoul what is it?" She asked again. "Please just tell me." He sighed and looked at her.

"Well…I did get the promotion, but a slightly different one from what I hoping for."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a law firm in Virginia that needs more lawyers and they want me. It's a better paying job; I'd get my own office and work with some of the top lawyers in the state. The only problem is it means leaving North Carolina and moving to Virginia." Christine listened to everything he said.

"Leaving our families?" He nodded. "Did you accept the offer?"

"I have till tomorrow to decide. I wanted to discuss it with you." He answered. "But I do want to take the job, it's a great job and Virginia is a beautiful state."

"Then take it. IF you want it then go after it. And as your wife, I will support you in whatever choice you make…unless it is something bad." He chuckled a bit.

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"You're welcome. Now eat, Martha and I worked on this all day and if it gets cold, you'll be sleeping in the guestroom tonight."

"Yes ma'am." She smiled and ate her meal. Raoul spoke more about the new job, telling her everything. She told him about her day which consisted of reading more and also cooking. He did feel back that there wasn't much for her to here. He would have to make sure that the new house they would get; there would be things for her to do. After dinner, Christine wanted to get some sleep while Raoul decided to review a case. He spent about two hours looking over the information until he realized that the man would be guilty no matter how much he tried prove h wasn't. Closing the folder, he blew out the candles and ventured to the bedroom where Christine was sleeping. He climbed into the bed and put his arm around her before closing his eyes.

The next day, Christine decided to visit her parents to tell them about Raoul's new job. She hasn't seen them since the wedding and was missing them. As the carriage pulled up in front of the house, she got out and saw her father standing in the front of the doorway. He opened his arms and Christine ran into his embrace.

"Papa…"

"Oh my darling, we have missed you." He pulled away to look at his daughter. "You look so grown up." She smiled. "Come inside, your mother is in the living room." They walked inside the house. The moment Christine walked into the living room, her mother rose from her spot on the couch to hug her daughter.

"Oh my bluebird…you look so beautiful." The two walked over to the couch while her father to get some drinks. "Tell me everything, is Raoul treating you good?" She asked her daughter.

"He's treating me wonderful."

"Good, because if he wasn't, your father would be after him with a gun." Christine giggled a bit.

"I don't doubt that. Actually I have some news."

"What news?" She asked her.

"Raoul got a new job, it pays more and the benefits are better. However, it's in Virginia."

"Virginia?" Christine nodded.

"What's in Virginia?" Her father came in with drinks in his hands. He handed them their drinks before taking a seat in a chair.

"Raoul got a job offer in Virginia and is going to take it. We're going to move to the state soon. He is telling his boos today." Christine told her father.

"You're moving to Virginia?" She nodded. "You know there are a lot of things going on there?"

"Yes Papa, I do know. But I don't think a war will start. And if a war does start, I'll still be fine. You taught me how to ride a horse and even fire a rifle."

"Which I still do not approve of." Her mother glared at her husband. "Well I am happy for him and you. It seems like you guys already want this."

"I will miss you guys though. Virginia won't be the same without you." Christine said to her parents.

"Where in Virginia is this firm?" He asked her.

"Northern Virginia, in Richmond." Christine answered. "But we will look for a house just outside the capital."

"Richmond is close to the northern states." Christine rolled her eyes. She knew her father wasn't a fan of the northern states, but she wasn't moving to a northern state.

"Papa, I'm still living in the south and Virginia is such a beautiful state. I'm not going to run off with a Yankee."

"Good." Christine's mom shook her head and looked at her daughter.

"Well we are very happy for you two." She said.

"Thank you mama." Christine said. She stayed a bit longer, talking to her parents. She had miss them very much and wanted to catch up with them. When the sun started to set, Christine headed home. Dinner was already ready and Raoul had come home just before her. He told her more information that he got, including news that they have a house in Virginia for them to move in.

The new two days were spent packing everything up to move. Raoul had arranged several carriages to take the numerous things to their new house. Once the packing was all done, Christine and Raoul made their way from North Carolina to northern Virginia. The trip took a few hours, but soon they crossed the border and entered the beautiful state of Virginia. Christine looked out the window of the carriage, seeing the countryside. Miles of miles and green pasture spread across the state. Farms sat with miles of acres with the smell of animals filling the air. They passed several towns like Chester and Petersburg before coming up to Richmond. They drove through the capital and several miles north of the capital until coming up to their new house. Once the carriage stopped, Raoul helped Christine out so she could look at their new home. She walked up to the door and opened it. Peering into the living room where a long couch sat against the wall with a few chairs around the rom. A fireplace was built on the other side of the couch. Leaving the living room, she ventured into the kitchen that was also connected to the dining room. She could already see a few things put away for cooking. She decided to go up to the bedroom and saw simple it was. Much of this house was simple, but she didn't mind.

Once Christine finished her tour of the place, she helped Raoul unpack a few things. Many of their belongings were already here so there wasn't much to unpack. Martha started to cook dinner after she finished putting things away. Christine went outside to view the surroundings. She could see several homes along the road and wondered if she'll ever meet her new neighbors. She returned inside after smelling the food. The two sat down in the dining room to eat dinner. After dinner, Christine went into the living room and sat by the fire. She continued to her knitting, improving her skills. Raoul came in and sat in a chair, reading over the contract with the new firm. It was close to midnight when they decided to call it a night.

The next day, Raoul left early to head to the office which was almost a two hour ride from him since the office was in Richmond and their house was just a few miles from the Maryland border. Christine sat outside in the hot summer weather, reading the paper. She soon heard footsteps approaching her and put the paper down to see a young woman coming up to her. Her blonde hair was pulled back, showing off her light skin face and those greens eyes. The woman came up to Christine and smiled.

"Are you Christine Chaney?" She asked her. Her accent was a mix of southern and northern.

"Yes."

"I'm Meg Gordon, one of your neighbors. I noticed you moved in yesterday and thought I'd introduce myself." Christine smiled and stood up to stand in front of her.

"Very pleased to meet you." Meg smiled. "May I ask where you from are?" She asked. "I can hear a slight northern accent."

"Yes I'm originally from Pennsylvania; I grew up in Gettysburg. My mama re-married and we moved down here." Meg answered.

"Would you like to come in?" Christine asked her. Meg nodded and walked inside the house with Christine. She led her to the living room while Martha prepared something for Meg to eat. "So tell me more about yourself." Christine said. "What is it like in Pennsylvania?" She asked Meg.

"Well As I said, I grew up in Gettysburg with my friend. He lived just next door to me, so we basically became friends right away. Though he was much older than me, he was like a brother to me and I was sad when I had to leave. But Gettysburg is very much like this, lots of farms and very open. There are hills and ridges, it's a beautiful place." Meg explained. "Where did you move from?" She asked Christine.

"North Carolina. My husband and I grew up together like you and your friend since our families were so close. Raoul got a job offer and accepted it, which is why we moved here." Christine told her. "It seems like a nice town from what I've seen so far."

"It is, I guess the only bad thing about this town is that it's close to the Maryland and some of the northern states. But it's still Virginia, even if it is two hours away from Richmond." Meg stated. Martha returned with a little plate of cheese and crackers for the two women and went back into the kitchen to start cooking diner, leaving the two to talk more.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Christine asked Meg. They could smell the food from the kitchen and knew it would almost be ready.

"I'd love to, thank you." Meg smiled at her. Soon Raoul returned home from work and introduced himself to Meg. Dinner was served and the three of them walked over to the dining room where it was waiting for them. Meg told more about living in Gettysburg while Christine explained about living in the south. Raoul listened while the two women talked, knowing well not to interrupt them. Once dinner was over, Christine said good-bye to her new friend. The couple decided to call it a night after a very long day.

**Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
